Close Encounter
by Phish Tacko
Summary: And Caius thought things couldn't get any worse. Obviously, he was wrong. Rated for profanity, rape, and mpreg. Co-written with Shebelle.
1. The Encounter

**Summary: Me being weird (again) and obnoxious. I'm sort of embarrassed to post this. Co-authored with my homegirl Shebelle. She wrote this chapter for me, I just edited it. Takes place in the 1970s. And I have Athenodora portrayed as a red-headed, young Kate Winslet (think Titanic), don't judge me.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just own the kid that comes in later.**

**WARNING: Contains rape and mpreg. Viewer discretion is advised. **

* * *

Caius huffed in frustration and stormed out of the tower. The fighting with Athenodora had been particularly bad tonight.

(stubborn bitch so bloody stubborn talkative can't get a word in edgewise)

The relationship was getting worse. Caius always seemed to be in court and Athenodora was none too happy about it. Hunting alone, sitting in the tower all day with Sulpicia, talking of nothing…

And, when he was with her, fighting. A hunting spot, an execution, even the color of Athenodora's dress.

(that bitch wants a divorce she can bloody well spend eternity without me for all I fucking care)

Aro, who was deciding on a current case in his study, heard Caius' footsteps approaching.

"Come in, brother." He called before pausing to wait for the heavy wooden door to open with a creak of protest.

Silence. Caius was still walking. Aro frowned at this, ghosted to the door and looked out into the corridor. Caius was stalking across the courtyard, heading for the woods.

(meh hunting trip nothin' to worry about)

(he's alone wait where the hell is his mate?)

* * *

Caius wandered for a few minutes and let the anger he felt build in his chest. Had he been a human, his heart would've been pounding with rage. Eventually, this spurred him forward. He sprinted through the mesh of trees that hardly even twitched as he passed.

After a while, he burst into a clearing in the middle of the forest, a good seven miles away from Volterra…

And _her._

Caius sighed and plopped down on a rock in front of the river. His conscience was beginning to catch up with him

(a little harsh too harsh she has good reason to hate you ya jackass need to be the man she married DUMBASS you act like you have no conscience you dillhole)

and the flashbacks began: Their discovery of this small clearing… The happiness of having found a small sanctuary where they could enjoy each other's company…

Flashbacks of happier, simpler times.

Their first sunset on the riverbank together… Athenodora's red eyes glowing in the orange glow of the fading sunlight, Caius lying with his head in her lap… Him falling backwards into the river as she tried to tickle him…

The ghost of a smile stretched across his full lips as the memories of these times rolled through his mind.

(love)

(oh Athena my dearest Athena I'm so sorry I was stupid like always)

Caius stood and crossed to a thick tree that stood by a river. Scratched in the bark in a neat, formal script, was their claim on this spot.

_Caius and Athenodora, 1674_

(1674 about 300 years together… happiness)

He ran his fingers over the grooves of the carved lettering. Athenodora had scratched those in by herself.

"This is our spot." She had said.

(ours no more…)

Caius sighed. He could never stay angry with her. It was just impossible, like dividing by zero. His heart still belonged to her and it always would. But… Now it was likely too late to fix their marriage. The divorce was final. Once Athenodora had made up her mind, there was no swaying her.

(oh my Athena I'm so bloody sorry didn't mean it please oh please don't leave me)

Caius sank to his knees and began sobbing silently, eventually curling into a ball in the soft dry dirt. He was so absorbed in grieving his loss that the soft padding of bare feet coming towards him didn't even register in his mind.

The visitor watched the Volturi leader silently through the trees that lined the clearing. Their eyes narrowed and their head tilted from side to side, studying Caius' vulnerable form.

(vulnerable unguarded alone we can get him we can act now get the bitch get the bitch get the bitch)

The watcher was a Child of the Moon, accompanied by two others, and intending to show the Volturi what they thought of the hunting of their kind to near extinction.

The shapeshifter slowly advanced through the branches with almost no sound with his companions following closely behind. All was well and silent until a pebble shifted and fell into the water with a soft splash as the leader stepped onto the riverbank.

Caius suddenly looked up and froze. His watchers froze out of sight as well, but he could smell their

(foul stench)

_wolfiness _and hear the steady beating of their hearts. He leapt to his feet and spun around, landing in a defensive crouch. There, behind him, were his stalkers. Their chests and feet were bare and they wore nothing but cutoff jeans. They were all very tall and muscular, much so than Caius, and all but the leader had their hair tied back. Their faces, especially the leader, had a stern, almost demonic look to them. Their dark, dark eyes burned with pure, unadulterated hatred for the vampire.

Caius suppressed a growl.

(oh fuck not now DO NOT WANT)

"Why have you come?" He demanded.

Silence.

"I demand to know your reasons!"

"Justice." The trio said in unison before attacking.

The first thing to go was Caius' robe. He whirled around frantically in a failed attempt to fight them off.

(three to one cannot fight must get back to Athenodora show her I'm sorry I love her)

"Aaah!"

One moment of weakness. That was all it took. Caius was distracted for a split second, allowing his attackers to jump on him and pin him to the ground. He thrashed and fought, but one of them sat on his legs. Caius was immobilized as the leader of the trio approached him.

(deserves it physical not enough need emotional disturbance pain we felt as they ripped our brethren apart oh the pain)

He leaned down until his face was mere centimeters away from the Volturi leader's.

"Justice." He whispered angrily. He grabbed the collar of Caius' shirt and yanked hard. Buttons popped off and flew in every direction.

(NO)

Caius struggled against them and looked over at the clothing lying torn on the ground a few feet away until the being on his legs twisted around and began to unfasten his trousers.

(what oh no please no)

The leader of the trio has slipped out of Caius' line of vision and slipped soundlessly to the water's edge and selected a large stone that was roughly the size of a basketball before creeping back towards the struggling albino.

(yes)

Caius caught a glimpse of him before something hard slammed into the side of his head. Bright flashes of light danced before his eyes and his ears began to ring as he realized that the man had sent a rock from the riverside smashing into his head to stop his fighting. The shattered remains of the rock laid around Caius, who was now still and staring blankly at the sky. The two minions that were keeping him still stood and watched their leader glare down at him.

(and so it begins)

Caius' head swam

(what's happening to me cannot feel can't move it hurts please help me somebody)

and the pain eventually dissolved the world around him into darkness.

* * *

Time is quite the funny fellow. One day he may sprint as though the world was ending and another day he may just sit lazily with hardly a tick at all.

To Caius, it seemed that time was standing still. He would walk the line between sleep and wakefulness as he laid mostly unaware of the world around him.

(pain)

Pain was all he could feel at that moment. It was all he knew. Except…

He was vaguely aware that he was completely nude and lying on his stomach.

(what…?)

Something was inside of him. Something extremely warm had invaded his body. Never did it stop moving. Even as Caius fell into the darkness once more, it never stopped.

As Caius awoke, the intrusion was trembling. Warmer… growing… pushing harder and faster.

(ow bloody hell stop it!)

The haze eventually cleared a little bit, and Caius suddenly let out a squeal of pain. He could feel his body stretching rapidly. The intrusion was now most likely three times its original size, throbbing and pulsing.

"Ungh…" Caius groaned and he could feel his strength returning, but not enough for him to act and he laid there, still only half-awake and allowing whatever it was to keep thrusting into him.

(dark can't see)

He was panicking. He needed to know what was on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head as far as he could to see what it was that was breathing so heavily in his ear.

On top of him was a gigantic silver wolf.

(oh dear no)

The canine stared down at him, black eyes paralyzing the Volturi leader. It let out a snarl and growled, grabbed Caius' shoulders, and jammed the intrusion into him as hard as possible. Caius let out a scream of pain and horror as a hot liquid flooded his insides as the wolf snarled and growled before finally getting off of him.

All Caius could do was lie there, panting and listening to what sounded like snickering. He began to cry silently and tears of venom leaked from his eyes and splashed into the dirt with a sizzling noise. He didn't even hear the wolves backing away and beginning to phase back.

A few minutes later, the Children of the Moon were dressed once again and standing in formation. Caius had not moved from where he laid on the ground until he was suddenly grabbed around the neck and lifted at least two feet into the air. His eyes flew open and he gasped for air as he stared into the demonic face of the leader and weakly struggled against his grip. The leader's black eyes flamed with hatred, but there was something else in there, something akin to what looked like triumph.

(on purpose bloody hell what did I do why me?)

"Are you satisfied now...?" Caius gasped. The leader chuckled humorlessly and an angry fire raged in his eyes before he threw Caius across the clearing. He landed in the river with a loud splash and his head hit a rock with a bang.

"Yes." He heard one of them say before he heard the soft shuffling of footsteps moving away.

(someone please help me please dying am I dying?)

Caius began to cry again as the cold water licked at his bare, abused skin. Where was help? Could anyone have even heard his screams? He slipped further into the water and let the current brush his hair into his face. His eyes were closing again, and he eventually slipped into the darkness as the sound of rushing water reverberating through his head.

* * *

**Caius shouldn't have beamed down in a red shirt.**

**I love Caius, but I'm evil to him. Why is this? Chapter two coming soon.**


	2. The Rescue

**Summary: Chapter two, amigos! After waiting so long, I finally got some shit written.**

**Disclaimer: You know this.**

* * *

(something has happened)

Athenodora sprinted the through the forest, her cloak and hair flying out behind her.

(disturbance in the force)

Something had happened to Caius. She could feel it.

(bad bad so horrible can't imagine)

"Oh…" She thought aloud. "Where could he be?" She leapt over a fallen tree trunk. "Wait a moment…" She suddenly scolded herself. "You're divorcing the idiot. Why do you suddenly care about his well-being?" Athenodora was about to turn around and go back when a rustling sound caught her attention.

(oh snap what was that)

She whirled around soundlessly and faced where the sound had come from. She could smelled something

(wolfy)

foul, not unlike the stench of a Child of the Moon. Buried deep in the mix was the light scent of her dear Caius.

_Clean laundry… mint… fresh cucumbers…_

(find him find him now)

Athenodora slipped unnoticed through the trees and searched for her lost mate.

(scent trail)

The trail of wolf stench was laced with his scent, which got stronger and stronger as she went deeper into the woods.

"Ungh…"

Athenodora suddenly stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of a nearly inaudible moan. It was mostly camouflaged by the sound of rushing water, but she heard it nonetheless.

(CAIUS)

Caius' scent was stronger than ever, as was the stink of the wolves.

(I'm coming for you baby it's all right!)

After several minutes of slow running, Athenodora burst into a sizeable clearing that was cut in half by a river.

(must be near scent is strong)

"This ground has been disturbed." She thought aloud, kneeling down next to what looked like the imprint of a body in the dirt.

(claw marks dirt flung round concentrated scents)

"What happened?" She stood and glanced around before suddenly realizing where she was.

(sanctuary)

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "He must've come here… he must have!" She crossed to a thick tree near the water's edge.

_Caius and Athenodora, 1674_

Their stake on the spot was still there. She sighed in relief and turned away from the tree, intending to start heading back until a dark blob in the shadows caught her eye.

"What…?" She narrowed her eyes and slowly advanced toward it. It did not move and upon closer inspection, she realized that it was a cloak piled in a heap. "Hmm…" She picked it up and brought it to her nose to sample its smell.

(CAIUS)

It was an exact match to the scent of her mate.

"Oh, no…" Athenodora dropped the cloak and looked around. It was unlike Caius to leave his cloak lying about, especially on a forest floor.

(bad feeling about this)

Lying a few feet away from the cloak was a torn jacket and shirt, identical to what Caius had been wearing that day.

"Oh dear…"

Several buttons had been torn off the shirt quite forcefully, as with the jacket.

(struggle but where is Caius)

A quiet moan suddenly caught her attention and she whirled around, searching for the source of the sound.

(river)

It sounded like it was coming from the river.

"Caius?" Athenodora called as she stepped toward the water's edge.

(here?)

"Ungh…"

(something in the water)

As she got closer, she could see a shock of white flowing lazily near a rock.

(hair)

She stepped even closer until she saw what looked like an arm near the surface

(no oh please no)

and a leg caught in a submerged branch.

Before she could stop herself, Athenodora removed her shoes and cloak, stepped into the river, and investigated further.

Meanwhile, under the water, Caius groaned and opened his eyes. The water rushing around him limited his vision to a blurry mess, but he could faintly make out the figure of a woman standing in the water.

(Athena…)

Athenodora looked down and sighed. Was Caius here, or was she seeing things?

(woman's intuition never wrong you know)

A groan from below confirmed her suspicions of there being someone in the water, causing her to kneel down, gather the white in her hand, and clear it away from whatever was beneath it.

(OH DEAR LORD NO)

Caius' pale face was blank and emotionless. His eyes were closed and his full lips were parted slightly. Bubbles floated to the water's surface from his mouth as he let out a quiet moan.

"Oh, Caius…" Athenodora reached down into the water and pulled Caius to the surface. "It's all right now. I'm here…" She got on her knees and held him to her bosom, not even caring that her clothes were getting soaked.

Caius opened his eyes as he was pulled against something firm. He was also aware of something snaking around his waist as if to secure him from falling.

"Oh, Caius…" He heard a familiar feminine voice whisper. "My poor Caius…"

(ATHENA)

"Athena… Caius whispered before he slipped back into the darkness and Athenodora lifted him out of the water.

"There, there, now…" She shushed as he closed his eyes. "It's all right now." She carried him away from the river and laid him down by her abandoned cloak. "Everything's going to be fine." Athenodora lifted her cloak, shook the dirt from it, and took it to her mate as he laid prone on the ground.

(cold)

Before Caius could so much as shiver, Athenodora had wrapped her cloak around his naked body and lifted him out of the dirt.

(home)

Then she ran.

* * *

Athenodora slipped silently through a back door and into the palace, which was no easy feat, considering that she was still carrying her mate the way a man would carry his wife over a threshold. He was still limp as a rag doll and completely unresponsive.

(it's okay I'll look after him make the bad go away certain he knows it's okay I love him)

As she began to speed up the steps to their chamber, she heard someone call her name.

"Athena?"

(dammit Sulpicia)

"Hey, Sully." Athenodora shifted Caius in her arms and turned toward Sulpicia.

"Damn, what happened to Caius?"

"I dunno, he must've gotten into a fight, or something."

"He looks like hell." Sulpicia wrinkled her nose. "And he reeks."

"I know. I'm gonna draw a bath for him." Sulpicia raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you have fun with that." She stalked off, muttering to herself about "crazy teenagers". Athenodora sighed in relief and continued up the stairs.

(can't watch me and Caius)

She wanted to be alone with her mate.

(can't have Sulpicia watching commenting)

* * *

"There we are…" Athenodora stuck her hand into the water and checked the temperature.

(nice and warm)

"Ah… nice and warm." She removed her hand and turned to Caius, who she'd set down on the rug by the tub. He hadn't moved in inch and was still wrapped in her cloak.

"Okay, Caius…" She wrapped her arms around him and lifted him to a sitting position. "Let's get you into the tub." Her cloak slipped down a little, exposing Caius' bare, bony shoulder as he sagged against her and rested his head on her shoulder. His damp hair hung in strands over his face and went down the front of her shirt. "Come on." Athenodora gently tucked his hair behind his ear and lifted him into her arms, letting her cloak fall in a heap on the floor as she lowered him into the tub.

"Ah…" Caius sighed as the warm water hit his skin.

(good)

Even in his oblivious state, he knew he wasn't in the river anymore. The water was too warm for that. The soft humming of Athenodora's voice near his ear

(sweet like honey)

and her scent

(lavender)

surrounded him and comforted him.

"It's okay now…" He heard her whisper. "It's okay… I'm here now." Caius felt her gentle hands ghost around his body until they reached his hair.

"Ohuh…?" He groaned quietly when he felt a gentle tug on his scalp and he realized that she was washing his hair.

"Shh…" Athenodora shushed as she lathered shampoo into his hair. "It's okay." He relaxed and she continued to wash him.

_30 minutes or so later…_

"There we go…" Athenodora rinsed the rest of the soap from Caius' body and lifted him into a sitting position. "All clean." She lifted him out of the tub and laid him down on the floor. He was still limp as a rag, but he didn't reek of wolf anymore and he was no longer shivering, even though drops of water still clung to him and wet strands of hair were plastered to his face.

"Okay…" She took a towel out of the cabinet and began to dry Caius off.

"Ugh…" He groaned and furrowed his brows as the fabric rubbed his skin dry.

"Shh…" Someone was suddenly petting his hair and shushing him. "It's okay. I'm here now. I'm here…"

* * *

Caius groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

(soft warm Athena is she there?)

He was vaguely aware that he was lying in something soft and warm and that someone was stroking his damp hair.

"Caius…" Athenodora's voice

(Athena!)

seemed like it was a million miles away.

"Athena?" He whispered.

"Hey." Athenodora smiled down at him and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"What happened?"

"Well, actually, I'm not entirely certain. I found you lying in a river."

"A river?"

"Yes."

"Uh…" He yawned. "Why was I in a river?"

"I don't know." Athenodora scooted closer to Caius and felt his forehead. "I found you there, and you were naked, for some reason. You looked bad." His eyes widened under her hand.

"Oh…" The memory of what had happened by the river came rushing back to him suddenly with nauseating clarity.

(wolf angry son of satan)

"That would explain a lot…"

"What?" Athenodora furrowed her brows in confusion as Caius' eyes welled with venom.

"Go get Aro." Caius was near tears at that point. "He'll tell you. He'll read my mind and tell you."

"Caius-"

"Go!"

* * *

"So what's up?" Aro asked as Athenodora pulled him by the arm to the chamber she shared with Caius. "What's wrong?"

"It's Caius. He has something to tell me, I guess, but he won't say what and he said to come get you."

"Okay, so he wants me to read his mind and relay his thoughts to you?"

"In a nutshell, yeah." Athenodora opened the door and rushed in. Aro followed suit and eventually sat down next to Caius.

"Hey, brother."

"Mmmm…" Caius wriggled out from under the covers and peered up at Aro. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Uh…" Athenodora looked between them and bit her lip. "Yeah. Uh, Aro, if you please."

"Right." He reached out and put a hand to Caius' forehead.

(warm)

(wolf angry coming at him fire in their eyes fury)

(justice he whispers clothes rip)

(darkness pain breathing)

"Oh my…"

(on the ground pain something inside thrusting hurting and hurting and hurting stop it stop it!)

Caius whimpered quietly and shrank back under Aro's hand.

(thrust hurting no more stop it make it stop please it hurts getting faster harder ohh the pain stop it STOP IT)

"Oh, dear Lord…" Aro raised his eyebrows and pulled his hand back. "Holy…"

"What?"

"Lean in." Athenodora leaned in and Aro whispered in her ear.

"Oh dear…" Athenodora's eyes widened and locked on Caius. "You poor thing…" She pulled Caius into her arms as he began to cry.

"Uh…" Aro stood by awkwardly, as he'd never seen Caius cry before. "I'm just gonna leave now."

"'Kay." Athenodora held her mate tightly as the raven-haired vampire left the chamber. "Shh… It's all over now." All Caius could do was cry as she stroked his hair and whispered in his ear. "Shh… It's gonna be okay. I'm here now. It's over now, that man can't hurt you anymore."

"Ohh…" Caius buried his face in Athenodora's shoulder and cried as she rubbed his back.

"Shh…" Athenodora kissed his hair and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry." Caius looked up at her and sniffled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry we've been fighting so much as of late."

"I'm sorry too…" Caius hiccupped, pulled away, and rubbed at his eyes. "I'm not the husband I should be. I haven't been giving you the respect you deserve…" Venom poured down his cheeks as he sobbed. "Oh, Athena!" He threw himself back into her arms and continued to cry. "I love you…"

"I love you too." Athenodora held her mate close like she thought he was going to disappear. "I shouldn't have been such a bitch. I was too harsh."

"If I wasn't such a stupid fuck, none of this would've happened…"

"Oh, Caius…" Athenodora pulled away from him and gripped his shoulders. "Caius. Babe, look at me." Caius sniffled and looked up at her eyes. "You are not a stupid fuck. Just an unlucky one."

(unlucky is right)

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wrong place at the wrong time…" Caius shuddered as Athenodora stroked his hair.

(wolves tracking me follow my scent)

"It's okay. You're here now and they can't hurt you anymore. They can't get you."

* * *

"How is he?"

Athenodora gasped and turned around at the sound of Marcus' monotone voice.

"Don't do that. You scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Athenodora turned back toward Caius' motionless form and sighed.

"Aro tells me Caius had a run-in with some Children of the Moon."

"Yup." She felt her mate's forehead and began to grind her teeth.

(warm far too warm)

"What did they do?"

"Aro didn't say?"

"Nope."

"That figures." Athenodora sighed and whispered in Marcus' ear.

"Shit."

"I know."

"I'm not even gonna lie, that's pretty brutal."

"My thoughts exactly." Athenodora sat down on the bed and contemplated Caius' face.

(so calm quiet serene sleep)

His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. His chest rose and fell with breath and his pale hands were folded over his belly.

"Think he's asleep?"

"No, Athena. That's impossible."

"You sure?"

"Yup. Vampires can't sleep. We can't get sick. We can't have children."

"Hm." Athenodora narrowed her eyes and licked her lips. "He sure looks like he's asleep." She sighed and took hold of one of Caius' limp hands.

"While we can't sleep, we can still take rests. That's probably what he's doing."

"Hm." She ran her thumb back and forth over the smooth back of her mate's hand. "Who knows?"

"Eh." Marcus shrugged and headed toward the door. "Nice talkin' to you."

"Same to you."

* * *

**FINALLY, I got over my stupid writer's block to write this piece of shit!**


	3. Pregnant?

**Summary: Now we get into the meat of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jamie Campbell Bower.**

* * *

"Ugh…" Caius opened his eyes and groaned. His head pounded and his stomach was hurting for some odd reason.

"Hey there, Caius."

"Huh?"

"Hey." Athenodora smoothed his hair out of his face and smiled down at him. "Feel any better?"

"No…" Caius turned onto his side and kicked the covers away. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Oh, boy…" Athenodora helped him to his feet and led him into their bathroom. "Okay. C'mon. I've got you."

"Oh, shit…!" Caius suddenly pulled away form her, ran to the sink, bent over, and threw up.

(ew)

"Uh…" Athenodora hesitated before reaching for his hair and pulling it away from his face.

"Ugh…" Caius gagged before throwing up one last time.

"Feel better now?"

"Slightly…" He leaned back against Athenodora.

"Do you want to go back to bed?"

"No…" Caius sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's…" He grabbed her hand and looked at her watch. "It's 9:30 in the morning. I might as well start the day."

"Yeah, guess so." Athenodora helped him to his feet and led him back to their chamber.

* * *

"Mornin', Caius."

"Shut up, Alec." Caius sat down in his chair and rubbed his temples. "I feel like complete shit. I don't know if I'm getting sick, or what."

"Vampires can't get sick." Alec said flatly.

"I said shut up." Caius pulled his robe tighter around him and sighed. "Don't say anything. Don't piss me off."

"Okay."

As the day went on, Caius felt progressively worse. Even watching the executions of the day wasn't doing him any favors.

"Aro, I'm gonna retire for the day."

"That's fine." Aro didn't look up from the book he was reading. "May I ask why?"

"I don't feel good."

"Define 'Good'."

"Aro, I feel like complete shit. I need to lie down."

"Okay. Have fun with that."

(shithead)

"I will."

* * *

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, Athena…" Caius removed his shoes and flopped down on their bed.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like shit…" He sighed as Athenodora sat down next to him and rested her hand on his belly. "I'm exhausted, I'm hungry… I feel bloated…"

"Hm…" She rubbed circles on his belly through his shirt. "Now that you mention it, your belly does feel a little swollen."

"Joy…" He sighed again and grimaced.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just… Something inside just nudged me. I'm fine."

"It nudged you?"

"Uh-huh. It's been happening all day."

"Hmm…" Athenodora got up and began pacing.

"What?"

"Nausea… vomiting… swollen belly… hunger… exhaustion… moodiness…"

"Uh…"

"Caius, I think we need to get you to a doctor.

"Why?"

"Those symptoms aren't normal for a vampire to feel. They sound so familiar, but I can't quite place them…"

"Well, that is just brilliant."

* * *

"So, what's wrong with me, Doc?" There was a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Caius, you haven't even explained your symptoms."

"Sorry." He shifted the phone to his other ear before describing his symptoms.

"Hm… Interesting. Very interesting."

"What's so interesting about that, Carlisle?"

"Those symptoms you described. They sound like… Oh dear."

"What? What do they sound like?"

"Promise me that you won't freak out."

Caius heaved a sigh.

"I promise. Just tell me."

"Well… It sounds to me like you might be pregnant…"

"PREGNANT?" He yelled. He heard Carlisle sigh on the other end of the line.

"Lemme talk to Athenodora."

"No, damn it!" Caius was yelling into the phone now. "Carlisle, you are gonna explain this to me, and you're gonna do it right now!"

"All right, fine. Keep your pants on. And go grab Athenodora, yeah? She needs to hear this."

"Fine." Caius covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "ATHENA!"

"What!"

"Come in here! Carlisle says you need to hear this!"

"Right, right." Athenodora zipped into the room and put her ear up to the earpiece as Caius uncovered the mouthpiece.

"Okay, Carlisle. Talk. Now."

"Right." Carlisle cleared his throat and began explaining.

_5 minutes later…_

"Damn…" Athenodora's mouth hung open.

"Yeah."

"So Caius is pregnant?"

"Most likely."

"What should we do?"

"I'm not sure there's anything you can do, except to let this run its course."

"You mean I'm stuck like this?"

"Sorry, Caius, but I'm afraid so."

"DAMN IT!"

"Look, I know-…"

"My body is 16 fucking years old!"

"It's-…" Carlisle sighed. "Dammit."

"Carlisle, I'm male! Males cannot get pregnant!"

"I know, Caius." Carlisle heaved another sigh. "Look, I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to sit this one out. There's nothing I can do."

"Nothing you can do?" Caius' eyes bulged and Athenodora grabbed the phone before he could crush it. "I have a bloody mutt growing inside me, and there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO?"

"I'm sorry, Caius, but we're on opposite sides of the planet."

"Well…" Athenodora put her hand on Caius' shoulder and spoke softly into the phone. "If you can't do anything about this, can we at least have some advice on how to get through it?"

"Since I have no experience with this, the only thing I can say is to get plenty of rest, maybe increase the intake of blood, and don't let him overexert himself. Take it easy for awhile. At least, until the baby is born."

"Okay…" Athenodora and Caius could hear talking in the background.

"Look, guys, I have to go."

"Bye."

Click.

* * *

"Ugh…" Caius sank down onto their bed, exhausted. It had only been about a week since Athenodora had found him lying in the river, but there was already a small round bump between his slender hips. The nudges had intensified and he was constantly exhausted.

"Tired?" He looked up at the sound of his mate's voice.

"Yeah…" He reclined and closed his eyes.

"That shower didn't help much, did it?"

"Not really." Caius crawled under the covers and shivered. "Not so much."

"Hm." Athenodora laid down next to him on the bed, wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close. "You're warm."

"I am?"

"Yeah, like you have a fever." She put her hand on his forehead. "You feel almost too warm."

"Hm…" Caius let his head rest against her shoulder. "That's nice…" His eyes closed and he pressed his body against her's before eventually slipping from wakefulness.

As Athenodora watched him sleep, she sighed.

(new life in the house living how will we support it?)

"Oh, Caius…" She stroked his hair and watched his chest rise and fall.

(sleep a good sleep sweet dreams)

"Mmm…" Caius pressed his head into her shoulder and sighed in his sleep.

"Aww…" Athenodora smiled down at him and kissed his head.

"Mmm…" He stirred in his sleep and put one arm over her stomach, as if to secure her in place. "Athena…"

"It's okay, Caius. You just sleep now. It's all right. I'll protect you. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**I bet you all thought Caius was suffering from PMS. Nope. **

**Wow. I write like a dumbass. Hopefully none of you think the same thing.**


	4. Stupidity

**Summary: …**

**Disclaimer: …**

**I fucking hate this chapter, but since I had to do SOMETHING to move it along, I wrote this little motherfucker. It's just filler and it's here to stay. If I were you, I'd just skip this chapter altogether. All because I am a fucking idiot.**

* * *

The next week and a half went by in a flash. Caius' symptoms were becoming more and more obvious and his belly was getting bigger by the day. He was allowed to retire from his duties and he would go to bed each night at 10 after a long shower.

"Ah…" Caius pulled his robe around him and leaned back in his chair. "Geez…" His hand crept to his belly and he cringed.

"Master?"

He looked up at the sound of Jane's voice.

"Hm?"

"Are you all right?" Jane eyed Caius' swollen belly and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He sat up straighter and grunted. "Ah…"

"What?"

"Come here." Caius motioned for Jane to move closer to him.

"Why?"

"Just come here."

"Okay…" Jane stepped closer to Caius and he took her hand and placed it on his belly.

"Wait for it…" He stared down and Jane suddenly felt a strange movement under her hand.

"What was that?"

"No need to be alarmed. That was just the baby." Caius looked up at her. "It's kicking for you."

"Oh…" Her eyebrows shot up and she reclaimed her hand. "Heh…"

"Hey, Jane." Athenodora appeared behind Caius' chair. "Caius." She nodded toward Jane before pulling her mate out of his chair, sitting down, and pulling him onto her lap.

"Well, hi, there!" Caius shifted until he was straddling her lap.

"Hey." Athenodora wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his lips. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Caius took one of her hands and placed it on his belly.

"Oh…" Her eyebrows shot up as she felt a tiny push against her hand. "It's kicking!"

"I know!" He smiled down at his belly and kissed his mate's lips.

"Oi!" Aro piped up from his chair. "Get a room, you two!"

"Shut it!" Caius lifted his hand and gave him The Finger. "Now where were we?"

"Right about here." Athenodora pulled him closer until his belly was pressing up against her front and then kissed his lips. Caius wrapped his arms around her shoulders and returned the kiss. Before long, they were kissing passionately.

"Ahem."

They broke their kiss at the sound of Aro's voice. He was standing next to the chair with his arms folded over his chest and he was staring down at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What have I told you two about snogging in the throne room?"

"To not to." Caius and Athenodora said in unison.

"Uh-huh. So Caius, get off her lap. Athenodora, stand up."

"Fine…" The blonde got off his mate's lap and they stood.

"Sit down, Caius." He did as he was told and sighed.

"Sorry, Aro."

"It's fine." Aro sat back down in his chair. "I just wish you two wouldn't snog like a couple of Americans."

"We're teenagers." Athenodora replied. "What do you expect?"

"He expects you to display some damn decorum before I have to put my feet in your asses." Marcus piped up from his chair. "Dumbass kids."

Everybody stared at Marcus.

"What?"

"Holy crap." Caius' eyes widened as Jane and Alec's jaws dropped. "The mute spoke."

"I'm not mute. I just prefer to stay quiet."

"Still. You're talking now. That's just weird for you."

"Fuck you, Caius."

"Aw, Marcus, I love you too!" Caius got up, waddled toward Marcus, and gave him a big hug.

"Ack… Get off me, idiot."

"No."

"Get off."

"No."

"Fine." Marcus stood, lifted Caius over one shoulder, and carried him back toward his chair.

"Put me down!"

"Okay." He plunked Caius down in his chair and sat back down.

"Don't handle me so roughly, Marcus! I'm pregnant!"

"You shoulda thought of that before you decided to act like a dumbass."

"You're the one who decided to act like a dillhole."

"Hey, it's not my fault you were dropped on your head."

"I was not!"

"Caius, just shut up." Aro pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"SHUT UP."

"GUYS!" Jane suddenly yelled. "All of you, can it!" Nobody seemed to know how to respond to that.

"Okay." Caius shrugged. "Back to business, then?"

* * *

**Shit. Made Marcus too much like Red Foreman, didn't I?**

**YEAH I'M AWARE THAT PREGNANT!CAIUS IS OUT OF CHARACTER. SHUT THE FUCK UP. Pregnancy fucks with your head, or so I'm told. But just ignore the flaws and keep in mind that I am a fucking idiot who can't write for shit.**


	5. Altercations

**Summary: Just read it.**

**Disclaimer: Screw it. I'm not giving these anymore. It's always the same for every chapter.**

**FYI: When you see a Judith in there, just assume she's their secretary from the 70s.**

* * *

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful. Caius was still not used to being pregnant and the baby never seemed to stay still. As a result, the Volturi leader fidgeted constantly. Thankfully, everybody had the good sense to leave him alone about the matter.

After another few days passed, Caius was starting to get restless. He was uncomfortable constantly and it was getting difficult to move around. He felt a constant need to pace, but his aching back and swollen feet made it difficult.

"Athena?" He was pacing in their bedroom that day.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come in here?" Athenodora walked in.

"What's up?" She asked. "How are you feeling?"

"My back hurts and I don't have feet anymore." Caius looked down at his belly and sighed. "I'm tired of being pregnant. I want this baby out."

"I know." Athenodora hugged him and stroked his hair. "You've still got a ways to go. Have you talked to Carlisle lately?"

"Yeah, I talked to him yesterday."

"What'd he say?"

"He says what I'm feeling is normal, but he doesn't know how the baby's gonna come out." Caius looked down and rubbed his belly. "Athena?"

"Yes?"

"What motivated you to come out of your mother?"

"What?" Athenodora chuckled.

"I'm serious." He sighed. "Look at me, Athena. I'm a planet. I can't sit at my desk, I can barely fit in the shower, and if I sit down, I almost can't get back up." He leaned on her and groaned. "And it's only been a month!"

"What?" Athenodora felt his belly and furrowed her brows. "How are you possibly this big already? The normal gestation period for humans is 9 months!"

"I'm not a human, though. I'm a vampire and pregnant because of a Child of the Moon."

"Well, still. And it's odd anyway, because vampires can't get pregnant."

"I must be an exception, then…" Caius sighed and laid his head down on Athenodora's shoulder. "This sucks."

"I know, love." She led him to their bed and helped him sit. "I know."

"I'm not ready to be a father yet…" Caius leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "I know nothing of raising a child!"

"I can get you some reference books, if you'd like." Athenodora put her arm around him. "There's a bookstore a few miles from here. I'm sure they have something."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Would you?"

"I would." She kissed his forehead. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Bookstore."

* * *

Caius felt a little better about his situation once he had access to some information. He was able to read up on childcare and learn about his pregnancy.

"Oh…" Today, he was taking notes on feeding. "So THAT'S what I've been doing wrong…"

"How goes the research?" Caius swiveled around in his chair at the sound of Athenodora's voice.

"I'm actually learning more than I thought I would. I just found out why I've been craving human foods, as a matter of fact."

"Oh? What'd it say?"

"Well, apparently, I'm lacking nutrients found in said human foods and the baby is trying to take them from my bones and tissues." Caius put his feet up on the desk and gnawed on the eraser of his pencil. "Oh, and by the way, someone needs to go out and get some formula."

"Why formula?"

"It's for the baby after it's born. Apparently, they drink it."

"Okay. What else do we need?"

"I've written a grocery list." Caius reached over and pulled a piece of paper off of his notebook. "There's not much on it."

"Okay… Well, later today, I'll send someone out."

"Okay." Athenodora left the room with the list and Caius leaned back in his chair.

"Hmm…" He chewed his eraser in thought. "I wonder if Aro can give me some input…" He took his legs off his desk, got up, and waddled out of his study to find Aro.

Knock knock knock.

"Aro?"

Knock knock knock.

"Aro?"

Knock knock knock.

"Aro?"

Knock knock knock.

"Aro?"

"WHAT!" Aro answered his door, looking thoroughly irritated.

"I was wondering if you could provide me with any information about either childcare or pregnancy."

"…?"

"Y'know, or both."

"Caius, I don't know what to tell you. I'm not a bloody doctor."

"I know that."

"Why don't you just call Carlisle?"

"His wife said he's at work."

"Wow." Aro sighed. "Okay. Uh, go find Judith and talk to her, all right? I can't help you."

"Why Judith?"

"I dunno, she's human. Maybe she has children. Perhaps she can assist you."

"Okay… I'll try that." Caius slid his pencil behind his ear and sighed. "What if she can't help me?"

"Then try Carlisle again when he gets home from work."

"Okay." Aro closed his door and Caius waddled off to go find Judith.

* * *

"Judith? You in here?"

Judith looked up at the sound of Caius' voice.

"Hello, Caius." She said cordially. "How are you?"

"Pregnant and not pleased about it." Caius stepped out from behind a potted plant and almost knocked it over in the process. The baby bump had grown since she'd last seen him and he looked ready to burst. "I'm doing some research and was wondering if you could help me."

"What are you researching?"

"Pregnancy and childcare." Caius looked down at his belly. "It's only fitting, since the baby's going to be coming soon anyway."

"I see…" Judith got up, walked toward him, and felt his belly. "How far along are you?"

"I'd say about 3 and a half weeks, maybe a month." Judith raised an eyebrow.

"And you're this big already?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Wolf-vampire hybrids grow fast, I wager."

"Wolf-vampire hybrid?"

"The 'father' is a Child of the Moon and I, the 'mother', am a vampire."

"I see."

"I'd really rather not discuss how it happened."

"That's fine." Judith walked back to her desk as Caius suddenly groaned, cringed, and rubbed his belly. "Something wrong?"

"No, no." He looked up at her. "I'm fine."

"Would you like to sit down?"

"That'd be great, thanks." Judith pulled her chair out and dragged it to Caius, who sat down in it with some difficulty. "Ah…"

"Is it time?"

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "Not yet. I'm fine."

"Okay." She knelt down next to him and rested one hand on his knee. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't swat the hand away.

(don't touch)

"What're you doing?" He asked. He didn't like to be touched by anyone other than Athenodora.

"Relax." She patted his knee. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Okay." Caius tucked his hair behind his ears. "So, uh… Can you help me?"

"I'm sorry," She smiled apologetically. "but I have no children. I have no husband." She moved her hand a few inches up his thigh. "It's a very lonely life, that of a Volturi secretary." She stood.

"I can imagine." Caius folded his hands in his lap as Judith rested her hand on his shoulder. "Nobody talks to you much, do they?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have almost no contact with my family and friends." She moved closer to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"What're you doing?" He looked up at her and widened his eyes.

"Caius, dear Caius…" She ran her fingers along his smooth jaw and lowered her voice to a near whisper. "I'm a secretary privy to the struggles of the Volturi. I know you've been fighting with Athenodora." Caius stood and planted himself in front of her desk.

"That is none of your concern!" He leaned on the desk and groaned when he felt the baby kick.

"Oh, come now, everyone's been talking about it." Judith stepped toward him. "It was only a matter of time."

"Until what?!"

"The divorce." She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Don't you remember? Athenodora was going to divorce you."

"That was before I got pregnant." Caius grabbed Judith's wrists as if to pull her hands from his face. "Look, she wouldn't divorce me. I know she won't. Not when I need her the most."

"How can you be so sure?" By then , their faces were only an inch or so away from one another.

"Stop it. Just stop." Caius turned his face away from hers. "I am a married man, and I intend to stay faithful to my wife!"

"Caius." Judith turned him to face her. "You are a Volturi leader. Nobody cares if you're unfaithful."

"I care! I know that she cares! She would be very angry, should she find me guilty of infidelity. She could kill me, if she were so inclined."

"Then what she doesn't know won't hurt her." And with that, Judith pulled Caius toward her and kissed him.

"Mm!" He pushed her away from him, breaking the kiss. "Stop!" He stood there, panting. "Stop…"

(what just happened?)

"Oh, God…"

(what have I done)

"Oh…" Caius suddenly turned and fled. He wanted to get as far away from Judith as he could manage.

"Whoa!" He was near his chamber when he ran past Aro.

"Sorry! Sorry." Caius sniffled and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He started to walk away, but Aro caught up to him.

"Caius, I'm your brother. I've known you your whole life. I can tell when something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" Caius walked briskly to his chamber.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The raven-haired vampire rested a hand on the albino's shoulder. "Come on. Don't be like that."

"Go away!" Caius opened the door and slipped into his chamber. He slid to the floor with his back against the door and suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to cry.

"C'mon, Caius, what's wrong?"

"Go away!"

"Caius…" Aro sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I have no choice."

"What're you gonna do, knock at the door until I answer? Just leave me alone! Is that too much to ask?"

Knock knock knock.

"Caius?"

Knock knock knock.

"Caius?"

Knock knock knock.

"Caius?"

"GO AWAY!" The following thump sounded like a fist hitting the door.

"All right. You win." Aro sighed. Clearly Caius wasn't in the mood to talk.

(try again later)

As he walked away, he thought he could hear Caius sobbing behind the door. He didn't realize that he was hearing exactly that.

Behind the door, Caius was curled up in a ball with his head resting against the doorknob. His mind was reeling and the baby was kicking. Why would Judith do something like that? She knew he was married. She knew what the consequences of her actions would be.

(death)

"Caius?" He looked up and wiped his eyes at the sound of Athenodora's voice.

"What's wrong?" She knelt down next to him and felt his forehead. "Did something happen?"

No answer. He just stared down at his belly.

"Something DID happen, didn't it?"

Caius sniffled, looked up at her, and nodded.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He shook his head.

"It was Judith…" He said weakly before starting to cry all over again.

"Oh no. Don't do that, c'mon." Athenodora held Caius close and rubbed his back. "Don't cry."

(that bitch)

That secretary was going to have to die. There wasn't any way around it. It wasn't right to upset Caius in his fragile state.

"I'll get her. Don't you worry. Whatever she did, I'll make sure she gets what she deserves." Athenodora stroked Caius' hair and kissed his forehead. "I'll see to it."

"Would you?"

"Yes. I am your wife, and I fully intend to protect you, especially now." She helped him up, led him to their bed, and helped him sit down. "I'm gonna go find that secretary and have a little chat with her about keeping her damn hands off you."

"Okay." Caius slipped out of his shoes and laid down. "I'll just have a rest, then…"

"Good idea. I can image that you'd be tired." Athenodora leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hello, Athenodora!" Judith's tone was cheerful.

"Hello, Judith." Athenodora's tone was cold and stony. "I have something that I need to discuss with you."

"All right." The secretary folded her hands in her lap. "I'm listening."

"Good." Athenodora leaned on the desk. "Now what's this I hear about you molesting my husband?"

"…What?"

"My pregnant husband. You attempted to seduce him approximately 15 minutes ago and he is very upset about it."

"Caius?"

"Yes, Caius." She narrowed her eyes. "What possessed you to do something like that when you know he's married?"

"I…" Judith was starting to look scared. "I don't know."

"You do not do that to a married man. Especially when you know when his wife could kill you." Athenodora circled around the desk and glared. "You would not make a pregnant woman that upset, so why should you treat my husband any differently?"

"I…"

"So you know what happens now, I assume."

"W-what happens now?"

"Come." Athenodora snapped her fingers and pointed. "We'll take this outside."

The secretary remained seated.

"Come, come, dear, we don't have all day." She took Judith by the arm and led her down the corridor until they were in a courtyard.

"What're we doing here?"

"This is your punishment." Athenodora's black eyes bored into Judith's hazel ones. "Do me a favor and refrain from screaming."

And with that, she covered the secretary's mouth and bit into her neck.

* * *

"Hey, Aro." Athenodora gave him a cheerful smile.

"Hello, Athenodora." He looked at her like she had three eyes. "You're awfully cheerful, considering what happened earlier."

"Oh, y'know…" She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "It's just been one of those crazy days."

"I see."

"By the way, we're going to need a new secretary."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Hm…" She thought for a moment. "Nah. Just assume that something happened to her."

"Right…"

"If anyone asks, she moved away."

"If you say so." Aro didn't look convinced, but he walked along anyway.

* * *

When Athenodora returned to her chamber, Caius appeared to be sleeping.

"Hello, love." She sat down on the bed, swept his hair out of his face, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Mmm…" He shifted and let out a quiet sigh.

"I took care of Judith. She can't hurt you anymore." Athenodora stroked her mate's hair and let her eyes roam over his body. "You don't have to worry anymore."

* * *

**Oh man, you have no idea how long it took me to get this right.**


	6. A life so changed

**Only thing I own is the baby.**

**WARNING: Contains a fairly graphic childbirth scene. Look away now if you're squeamish.**

* * *

Caius sighed and put a hand to his belly as he sat in his chair.

(where the hell is Heidi with our food?)

He was hungry today.

"Ah…" Caius slouched forward in his chair and cringed as he felt the baby kick.

"Master Caius?" He looked up when he heard Jane's voice.

"Hm?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Caius rubbed his belly and sat up straighter, pulling his robe tighter around him.

"This way, please. Stay together." Heidi's voice could be heard right outside the door.

(FOOD!)

Caius smiled at the notion of feeding as the door opened and Heidi stepped in, followed by a crowd of tourists.

"Ah, welcome!" He heard Aro exclaim grandly.

(bloody idiot)

Caius rolled his eyes at his brother's usual antics and patted his belly.

"Get on with it." He hissed under his breath as a guard closed the door, trapping the tourists inside. Screams were heard and panic began to spread through the group.

Caius licked his lips hungrily as various scents were flung toward him. He rose from his chair, albeit with some difficulty, and waddled as gracefully as he could manage toward a dark-haired woman who seemed to be frozen in fear.

"Please, sir…" She begged. "Don't hurt me…"

(stupid mortals)

Her hand clutched at the crucifix around her neck.

"Don't worry, pet." Caius cooed as he ran his fingers lightly over the tender skin on her neck. "It'll all be over soon." He snapped her head back and began to drink her blood as she sank to the floor.

"You… You killed her…" A young man stammered as Caius looked up from his meal. "You killed her!" The vampire stood and advanced toward him, clouded eyes narrowing.

"Yes. I did. Problem?" The young man backed away and Caius suddenly felt an intense pain shoot through his body.

(no not here not now!)

"Aaah…!" Caius dropped to his hands and knees, clutching his belly as he felt something wet running down his legs. He let out a quiet moan and somebody was suddenly at his side with their hand on his back.

"Are you all right?" He heard them ask and immediately recognized them as Jane. He nodded and gasped as the baby kicked him hard.

"Is it time?"

"Aaaah…!" The pregnant vampire moaned as Jane helped him to his feet. "Yes… I think it's time…" He gasped and nearly fell to his knees once more as another sharp pain shocked his body.

"Is everything all right?" Caius turned his head at the sound of Sulpicia's voice.

"It's time." Jane replied flatly. "Let's get him to his chamber."

"Right." Sulpicia looped one arm around his waist and helped him stay upright.

"Alec!" Jane called. "Fetch Mistress Athenodora! Caius has gone into labor!"

"Come along, Caius. Let's get you someplace safe."

"AAAH…!" He stumbled and fell against Sulpicia.

"It's all right, dear. I've got you." She assured as he looked up at her with frightened eyes.

"I'm scared…" He whispered to her once they were out of the throne room. His hand crept to his belly as his baby stirred once more and he cringed.

"Everything's going to be fine." Sulpicia led Caius down a corridor and into his and Athenodora's chamber. "I assure you." She helped him lie down on the bed and removed his shoes.

"Athena!" He suddenly gasped. "Where is she?"

"She's on her way, dear." Sulpicia rested a comforting hand on his belly and offered him a gentle smile. "But you must try to stay calm until she arrives." Caius let out a pained wail and arched his back. He clutched the comforter tightly and gritted his teeth as a contraction hit.

"Mistress Sulpicia?" Sulpicia turned her head to the door at the sound of Alec's voice.

"What is it, Alec?" She asked as Caius continued to writhe on the bed.

"Mistress Athenodora is here to see Master Caius." Athenodora stepped in and put a hand to her unbeating heart as she beheld her mate. He already looked terrible.

"Caius!" Athenodora rushed to the bed and held him upright. He rested his head on her shoulder and moaned. "It's all right, I'm here now…" She stroked his hair as he arched his back again and shrieked in pain.

"All right, Caius. Listen to me." He heard Sulpicia say as a contraction hit him hard. "I realize that you are male and that you haven't exactly got the parts to have babies. And I know this is frightening for you, but we'll just have to see what happens." Caius moaned as another sharp pain shot through him. "If we can do this traditionally, you'll need to push when I tell you to. Can you do that for me?" He nodded and cried out as his baby kicked him hard.

As the hours ticked by, the contractions started coming faster and harder. Athenodora had made herself comfortable on the bed with Caius lying in her lap. Caius, on the other hand, looked ready to kill someone. He was obviously none too happy with his current situation.

"Just get it out of me!" He screamed for the third time.

"Caius, for the third time, you're not ready to push quite yet." Sulpicia sighed.

"I don't care!" The baby was still inside him and he wanted it out. "Just get it out!"

"Shh…" Athenodora stroked his hair and shushed him. "It's going to be fine." Caius arched his back and let out a shriek. "I know you want this pregnancy to be over."

"No shit, Sherlock!" He groaned.

"Oh, bugger..." Athenodora sighed and looked over at Sulpicia, who sat at his feet. "Sully, perhaps you should just let him push before he kills someone."

"Athena. He's not ready yet."

"JUST GET THE LITTLE FUCKER OUT OF ME!" Both Sulpicia and Athenodora froze, startled, at Caius' sudden outburst. "PLEASE!" Athenodora stroked his hair and continued to comfort him.

"We'll get this child out somehow." She whispered to him. "It won't be long."

_Several hours later…_

"How much longer?" Caius groaned.

"Come on, Sulpicia. He's been in labor all night." Athenodora stretched her arms. "Isn't he ready yet?"

"Actually… Yes." Sulpicia responded and Caius let out a moan of relief. "All right, Caius. Push when this next contraction comes, all right?" He nodded and suddenly let out a yelp. "Push!"

Caius pushed and grunted in pain.

"…And relax." He fell back into Athenodora's lap, panting.

"Anything?" Athenodora asked.

"No." Sulpicia answered. Caius gasped for air and squeezed his eyes closed. "Sorry, Caius. We'll get this child out of you some way or another."

_Several pushes later…_

"I can see the head!" Sulpicia crowed as Caius rested against Athenodora, panting.

"You can do it, Caius." Athenodora smiled down at him and patted his cheek.

"Push!" He pushed again and screamed in pain.

(my poor Caius)

Athenodora stroked his hair as he let out a sob.

"You're doing great, babe. Don't give up." She whispered.

"And push!"

_Several MORE pushes later…_

"You're doing great, Caius! Keep going!" Sulpicia placed a hand on Caius' upraised knee.

"I cant…!"

"Yes you can, Caius, yes you can!" Athenodora gave his shoulder a firm squeeze as he laid panting in her lap.

"Just a few more pushes and it'll be over." Sulpicia soothed as she patted his knee. "The head is almost out." Caius gave another push and screamed in pain.

"Anything?" Athenodora asked.

"The head is out!" Sulpicia crowed. "Keep going!"

_About 30 minutes or so later…_

"Come on, Caius! Just one more push, one big one!"

"I… can't…!"

"Yes you can, sweetheart." Athenodora smiled down at him and patted the top of his head.

"Come on, Caius! We need to see that child!"

"Aaah…! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, SULPICIA!" Caius gave one final push and let out an agonized scream. A few seconds later, a snip was heard and then a baby crying.

"I believe congratulations are in order!"

"What?" He opened his eyes and lifted his head when he saw Sulpicia come toward him with a small white-wrapped bundle in her arms.

(my baby…)

"It's a boy." Sulpicia placed the newborn in the arms of its "mother" and stepped out of the room.

"He's beautiful." Athenodora whispered to her mate after a minute or so.

"Yes…" Caius looked down at the baby

(my baby my sweet beautiful baby)

in his arms and smiled. The child had his pale skin but not his white hair. Instead, his hair was dark and fine.

"He's got your eyes." Athenodora touched the baby's face gingerly near its open eye. The infant had Caius' almond-shaped eyes, as well as his full lips.

"Yes…" Tears of venom poured down his cheeks as he sobbed and held his baby close to his chest.

_Several minutes later…_

"So, um…" Athenodora began. "…Have you got a name picked?"

"Yes, actually." Caius responded as she slipped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

"What is it?" She asked him. He appeared to think it over for a second before he spoke.

"Joshua."

"Hmm, Joshua…" Athenodora let the name roll from her tongue, as if trying it out to see if she liked it. "A fine name, indeed." Her cool breath tickled Caius' ear and he sighed quietly, snuggling deeper into her arms.

"So…" He said after a few minutes. "What now?"

"We'll just have to see what happens."

* * *

**We aren't done just yet. Stay tuned for the epilogue.**

**Feels good to have this motherfucker posted.**


End file.
